Special Skills Or Not
by AnimeWolfGirl9
Summary: Mika wonders about the special abilities or 'skills' that vampires might have. Unfortunately for both him and Krul, he has to learn the hard way that some 'skills' are better left unknown.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Seraph of the End or anything from it. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Special Skills… Or Not

Mika felt as though some of the questions he asked had really… boring answers to them. Either they were important or they weren't; that was the basic gist of how things worked. Normally his questions didn't have such conflicting outcomes though…

"I know that vampires are stronger than us, but do they have special powers?" Mika asked one day in the midst of silence. Krul was seated on her throne, a very bored expression on her face. She didn't seem to perk up at his question either.

"You mean skills?" she asked, crimson eyes studying him. They narrowed slightly at his 'error.' "You're a vampire too, so don't use 'us' as though you're still fully human."

"Ah," the blonde wasn't sure how to answer, so he decided to continue on his train of thought. "Yeah, I guess. Something that might be specific to only a few vampires."

The latter part of his sentence seemed to catch her interest; she got off the throne and came towards him, her gaze thoughtful. Her eyes swept over the room as she answered. "These… skills that you are referring to… it's more like our strength is determined by what rank we are, how much training we've had, the rank of our weapons, and so on." Her expression became slightly disturbed at what she said next. "However, there are some vampires who have some unique… behaviors."

"'Behaviors?'" he repeated the word, not quite sure of what she meant. He figured that he needed some sort of example. "If I had a 'behavior' then what would it be?"

"I wouldn't know," her gaze seemed to hold some sort of contradiction to what she said, almost as if said 'behavior' would be of great importance. "Only observation and time would tell."

"What about you, then?" Mika really wanted to ask what she was hiding, but he didn't want to get reprimanded either. Sometimes, some topics were just off limits with Krul and he didn't want to push that boundary. She seemed like she would be very scary if she got angry.

"I wouldn't reveal a secret that could easily get out." Her words left no implication of what her 'skill' would have been. The last option that came into the blonde vampire's mind was one that he was reluctant to voice.

"What about… Ferid?" he hesitated before saying the older vampire's name. Krul froze where she was, her eyes narrowing as an irritated sigh left her. She mouthed something as she pointed towards the door, and it was then that the boy realized she was counting.

 _But why?_ The question would soon be answered by a familiar head popping through the door.

"You called~"

"Wha-?!" Mika stepped closer to the Vampire Queen as the said mentioned vampire – Ferid – walked a few feet into the throne room. The pink-haired vampire sighed, pointing towards the door again.

"Get out." She simply stated, causing a small pout to appear on Ferid's face. Mika had – unfortunately – spent enough time with the other vampire that he knew it was a trick.

"But, little Mika called for-"

" _Out_." Krul's gaze narrowed again, this time dangerously so. Her voice held an impatient edge to it, the force of the one word almost wanting Mika to leave the room as well. Of course, then he would be stuck with the one who actually had to leave, so he figured he would rather stay and face the Vampire Queen's wrath.

Thankfully, neither of them had to be 'graced' with Ferid's presence for another second; the silver-haired vampire left the room a moment later. Mika stayed behind Krul for a few more seconds, paranoid that Ferid might pop back into the room, but soon took a few steps away from her.

"That was… creepy." The words fell from his mouth as he shuddered, wishing that he could have avoided that. Krul turned to him, a small frown on her face.

"That was… _his_ special 'skill' since you were wondering," she walked back to her throne; the blonde following quickly behind her. Just because the other vampire had left, that didn't mean he wouldn't come back. "As long as you don't refer to him by name, then you should be fine."

"What if you accidently think it?" Mika was dreading the answer to the question, feeling as though such a thing wouldn't be possible. Then again, he had been proven wrong so far.

"It's best to keep him as far from your thoughts as possible," Krul's words made him pale a bit. What? Did that mean he was a mind reader?

Mika shook his head, knowing better than to ignore her advice. Special 'skills' – or 'behaviors' – were definitely not as advantageous as he had first thought.

* * *

So, another funny little crack towards Ferid that I thought about one day. It's probably a bit short, but I didn't want to make it too long (only so long that you can drag this sort of thing out). Not much else to say other than that, so I hope everyone enjoyed this!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


End file.
